


When the King get cold

by TheReddishSky



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReddishSky/pseuds/TheReddishSky
Summary: Ketika sang raja masuk angin...





	

_“Hu-huatchim! Ohok!”_ suara yang keluar dari seorang Atobe Keigo itu berhasil membuat ruang klub tenis Hyotei yang tadinya ribut menjadi hening seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**When the King get cold**

**Chara : Hyotei Gakuen**

**Rate : K+**

**Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis punya om Takeshi Konomi, saya cuma minjem**

**Warning : Maybe little OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perhatian seluruh anggota regular klub tenis Hyotei itu pun beralih dari kegiatan masing-masing menjadi pada _buchou_ mereka yang sekarang tengah mengusap hidungnya menggunakan tisu, bahkan seorang Jirou terbangun! Dan jika mereka perhatikan baik-baik, wajah _buchou_ mereka saat ini agak memerah dari biasanya.

Yushi pun berdeham untuk memecahkan keheningan, “Atobe, kau tidak apa-apa?” tegurnya.

“Ahn?” kata Atobe dengan nada arogannya, walaupun jika di dengarkan baik-baik suaranya agak berbeda dari biasanya, terdengar sedikit… serak?

“Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja,” jawabnya dingin, “Aku hanya bersin karena debu. Sepertinya ruangan ini harus dibersihkan ulang. Aku akan menyuruh _cleaning service_ Hyotei nanti. Sekarang sebaiknya kalian cepat ke lapangan, kita akan mulai latihan lima menit lagi! Kabaji, kau juga pergilah duluan!" perintah pemuda itu. Kabaji dan yang lainnya pun mengangguk patuh lalu segera bergegas ke lapangan dimana anggota non-regular sudah menunggu, setelah semua anggota regular pergi, kembali Atobe bersin dan terbatuk, bahkan kali ini disertai cairan -yang baginya- menjijikan keluar dari hidungnya, segera ia kembali mengelapnya dengan tisu, lalu tangannya menyentuh lehernya, ada rasa gatal dari dalam lehernya itu, belum lagi kepalanya juga terasa berat sekarang. “Ck… Sial…” umpatnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Apa Atobe- _san_ benar-benar tidak apa-apa?” kata anak berambut putih, Ootori Choutaro. Mata coklatnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran saat melihat _buchou_ nya yang tengah duduk di _bench_ lapangan, memperhatikan jalannya latihan klub tenis sekarang. Shishido yang menjadi _partner_ latihannya pun ikut melihat ke arah Atobe.

“Yah, kalau dilihat baik-baik sih, tidak mungkin dia ‘baik-baik saja’ sih… Lihat, dia bahkan tidak mengomeli kita, padahal kita mengobrol di tengah-tengah latihan, atau mengomentari Wakashi dan masalah staminanya, atau Gakuto yang terlalu banyak melompat, atau- ah sudahlah. Yang pasti kondisinya aneh,” timpal pemuda bertopi biru itu. 

“Aku setuju,” kata Yushi yang tiba-tiba ikut bergabung diantara obrolan Shishido dan Choutaro. “Kemungkinan dia terkena demam atau masuk angin. Cuaca akhir-akhir ini memang sedang tidak bagus kan?” beberapa kali si jenius Hyotei itu melihat Atobe memijat pelan dahinya selama latihan berlangsung.

“Oy, kalian bertiga!” tegur Atobe, ia berdiri dari _bench_ dan menegur Choutaro, Shishido, dan Yushi, “Jangan mengobrol! Atau kalian ma- _uhuk!_ -u dihukum keli- _uhuk-_ ling lapangan- _UHUK_!” katanya tidak jelas karena terbatuk disela-sela ucapannya. Ketiganya pun langsung segera kembali melanjutkan latihannya dengan Shishido yang menggumam, ‘baru saja dibicarakan!’.

Atobe kembali duduk di _bench_ , tenggorokkannya sakit saat ia bicara. ‘Aku ingin segera pulang dan minum teh hangat,’ pikirnya.

“Atobe- _san_ …” tegur suara berat dan pelan milik Kabaji, sejak tadi ia juga memperhatikan kondisi Atobe yang tidak biasa itu, “Jika… tidak enak… badan… sebaiknya… pulang… dan… istirahat… saja…” katanya pada Atobe. Wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasa, namun nada suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir ditelinga Atobe.

Atobe pun berusaha tersenyum untuk menenangkan anak bertubuh besar itu, “Tenang saja, flu seperti ini tidak akan membuat _ore-sama_ tumbang dengan mudah,” katanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

… Walaupun setelah mengatakan itu, keesokan harinya Atobe tidak masuk sekolah. Dia tumbang saat ia akan berangkat ke sekolah. Semua pelayan di rumahnya panik saat mengetahui tuan muda mereka ternyata terkena demam. Mereka bahkan segera memanggil dokter terbaik di Jepang untuk memeriksanya dan memastikan tuan mudanya baik-baik saja, tidak terkena penyakit berbahaya, mematikan, dan sejenisnya.

Saat ini Atobe tengah berbaring di kamar besarnya, ia sulit bernafas karena hidungnya mampet, kepalanya pusing dan terasa sangat berat sehingga ia berkali-kali merubah posisi tidurnya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman, tubuhnya terasa panas dan dingin sekaligus, lehernya terasa gatal, sampah tisu juga memenuhi tempat sampah yang sengaja ia dekatkan ke ranjangnya. Dia hanya memakan sedikit _cream soup_ yang dibuat oleh pelayannya, lehernya sakit saat menelan dan perutnya juga mual jika diisi. Dia sudah memakan obatnya, namun sepertinya efek obat tersebut belum bekerja maksimal. Ia berusaha untuk tertidur, namun baru sebentar ia memejamkan mata, ia terbangun kembali untuk mencari tisu dan membuang ingusnya, melakukan itu berkali-kali bukannya membuat ia bernafas lebih lega, malah hidungnya terasa semakin mampet dan kepalanya semakin pusing sampai-sampai ia kesal sendiri.

Matanya melihat ke jam dindingnya, ‘Sudah jam segini… Harusnya latihan tenis sudah dimulai… Harusnya aku sedang mengawasi mereka sekarang. Apa Jirou tidak tidur terus-terusan? Apa Gakuto tidak terlalu banyak melompat hingga akhirnya dia kehabisan stamina? Apa Hiyoshi tengah mencariku untuk melakukan _gekokujo_ nya yang walaupun sudah dicoba berkali-kali tetap gagal? Apa-‘ _ckiit_ , tiba-tiba kepalanya kembali terasa sakit. ‘Ck… sial… Aku ingin cepat sembuh!’ ucap pemuda itu dalam hati. Ingin rasanya ia menelepon Kabaji atau Yushi untuk menanyakan latihan mereka hari ini, namun dia tidak punya tenaga untuk bangun dari kasurnya untuk sekedar mengambil ponselnya. Mata Atobe mulai terasa berat dan pandangannya juga mulai kabur, iapun tertidur…

**.**

**.**

**.**

‘Ckrek’

“Uwaaa, dia sedang tidur rupanya!”

“Sst! Kau akan membangunkannya Gakuto!”

“ _Sugoiii!_ Kamar Atobe besar sekaliii!”

“A-Akutagawa- _senpai_ , tolong pelankan suaramu!”

“Che, _gekidasadaze_! Dia bisa sakit juga rupanya…”

“Shishido- _san_ , Atobe- _san_ juga manusia.”

“…”

Atobe mendengar suara gaduh yang sepertinya ia kenal siapa saja pemiliknya, dengan malas ia mulai membuka matanya, “Ngh…”

“Ah, kan dia jadi bangun…” kata seseorang dengan logat Kansainya.

“Yo, Atobe!” sapa Jirou ceria, diikuti yang lainnya.

Atobe segera membuka matanya, dan bangkit dari tidurnya, terkejut melihat semua anggota regular tenis berada di kamarnya, “Kalian, kenapa-“ belum selesai ia bicara, kepalanya terasa kembali pusing.

“Oy-oy, jangan langsung bangun begitu…” tegur Yushi. Dia membantu Atobe untuk duduk menyender di kasurnya.

“Hhh…” Atobe menghela nafasnya lalu memijat kepalanya, “Kenapa kalian semua disini? Latihannya bagaimana?”

“Latihan sudah selesai sejam yang lalu, dan semua baik-baik saja,” jawab Yushi singkat. Namun segera Shishido menyanggahnya.

“Tidak! Sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja! Jirou tertidur terus, Gakuto terlalu banyak melompat hingga akhirnya kehabisan stamina di tengah-tengah pertandingan, Wakashi ribut terus soal _gekokujo_ -“

“Ryou/Shishido- _san_!” kata Gakuto dan Hiyoshi bersamaan, sementara Jirou hanya nyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

“Apa? Aku benar kan?” kata Shishido membela diri.

“Sudah… Sudah…” kata Choutaro berusaha menenangkan. “Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Atobe- _san_?”

Atobe menghela nafas, “Seperti yang bisa dilihat, belum membaik. Padahal aku sudah minum obat.”

“Maaf, tadinya mau aku dan Kabaji saja yang menengokmu, tapi mereka memaksa ikut,” kata Yushi yang dihadiahi protes oleh yang lain, “Sudah makan?” tanyanya, lalu ia menyodorkan sebuah kresek dengan sebuah mangkok plastik yang berisi bubur, “Kami membelinya saat di jalan menuju rumahmu.”

Atobe melihatnya dan menggeleng pelan, “Terima kasih, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin makan…”

“Yasudah kalau begitu aku saja yang makan!” kata Gakuto, namun Yushi langsung menjitaknya hingga pemuda berambut merah itu meringis kesakitan.

“Eeh?! Tidak boleh begitu, Atobe! Ayo makan! Buburnya enak loh!” kata Jirou.

Yushi mengangguk setuju, “Betul kata Jirou, atau kau mau kusuapi?” dan ucapan Yushi itu berhasil membuat yang lain menahan tawanya.

Atobe memberi Yushi pandangan aneh, “Oshitari, jangan membuatku merinding!”

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengerutkan alisnya, “Aku kan hanya berusaha bersikap baik, dimana letak salahnya?”

Kabaji yang sejak tadi diam pun akhirnya membuka suara, “Atobe- _san_ … harus… makan… agar… sehat… lagi…”

Hiyoshi pun ikut bicara, “Aku setuju. Kalau kau sakit, bagaimana _gekokujo_ ku?”

Choutaro hanya mengangguk setuju dengan Hiyoshi dan yang lainnya.

Atobe pun menghela nafasnya, kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi?

“Hhh… baiklah…”

**.**

**.**

**.**

Atobe terbangun, dia mendapati kamarnya kosong, tidak ada siapapun. Dia ingat, tadi dia memakan bubur yang dibawakan oleh teman-temannya, rasanya begitu enak. Entah karena memng rasanya enak, atau karena yang memberinya? Entahlah, Atobe tidak peduli, yang pasti ia menghabiskannya hingga bersih. Setelah selesai makan, ia meminum obatnya lagi, dan Yushi menempelkan sebuah plester demam di dahinya, setelah sebelumnya dia protes karena plester demam itu untuk anak-anak tapi teman-temannya memaksanya. Dia menyentuh plester yang masih menempel di dahinya, walaupun untuk anak-anak sepertinya ini bekerja untuknya. Yah, walau bagaimanapun dia hanyalah seorang anak kelas 3 SMP berusia 15 tahun, masih kategori anak dibawah umur, masih pantas disebut anak-anak. Setelah itu mereka mengobrol, dan dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Sepertinya ia tertidur ditengah-tengah obrolan mereka. Matanya menangkap sebuah memo di meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya.

‘ _Maaf, kami pulang tanpa pamit padamu, kau tertidur sangat lelap. Cepatlah sembuh, kami semua menunggumu kembali ke klub._ ’

Dilihat dari tulisan tangannya, itu adalah tulisan tangan Yushi, namun isinya menyangkut semua pesan dari para anggota klubnya, khususnya para anggota regular yang menjenguknya tadi.

Atobe tersenyum kecil, ada sebuah rasa senang di dalam hatinya yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan, atau mungkin ia lupakan?

Dia harus cepat sembuh, teman-temannya, klubnya menunggu.

‘Mungkin aku harus mentraktir mereka saat aku sembuh sebagai ucapan terima kasih?’

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Omake :**

“Wohoo, makan-makan atas perayaan sembuhnya Atobe!” kata Gakuto riang, saat Atobe membawa mereka ke sebuah restoran. Bukan hanya anggota regular, anggota non-regular juga ‘kecipratan’ traktiran dari Atobe.

“Tapi Atobe- _san_ , kenapa kau bisa sampai sakit parah begitu? Maksudku, setahuku Atobe- _san_ tipe yang sangat memperhatikan kesehatan…” tanya Choutaro polos.

“Ah! Benar-benar! Kenapa? Kelelahan bekerja?” timpal Jiro.

‘Ctik’, tiba-tiba muncul perempatan siku-siku di dahi Atobe.

“Memang salah siapa, huh? Kalian lupa apa yang terjadi dua hari sebelum aku sakit?” geramnya.

“Eh?” semua orang menatap Atobe bingung.

“Dua hari sebelum aku sakit adalah hari terakhir kita melakukan latihan tenis di salah satu villa milikku, ingat?” ucap Atobe lagi.

Semua orang mengangguk, dan… ah… sepertinya mereka ingat sesuatu. Muka Gakuto dan Shishido memucat karena Atobe menatap mereka tajam.

“Kalian kan yang mendorongku ke danau dekat villa dan itu adalah waktu memasuki musim dingin, apa kalian tahu betapa dingin airnya waktu itu, ahn?”

“Hiii! Kami tidak sengajaaa! Maaf Atobe!” ucap Gakuto dan Shishido bersamaan.

**Benar-benar end**

 

**#TheReddishSky = Kaito Akahime**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
